Showgirls
by Sadness-doll
Summary: No era de esas mujeres que a él le gustara pasar el resto de su vida juntos, pero ella era perfecta para pasar un par de horas, sobretodo si se trataba de una simple...prostituta. Sakura and Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Advertencia!**_

_**Contenido fuerte, solo para mayores. Esta dedicatoria es para todos mis seguidores y los amantes al SakuSasu.**_

_Capitulo: 1_

_Lap dance_

_No era de esas mujeres que a __**él**__ le gustara pasar el resto de su vida juntos, pero ella era __**perfecta**__ para pasar un par de horas._

Ese club privado nudista era solo para clientes importantes y adinerados del hotel, y _**él**_ era una de esos dichosos que además de tener una obscena cantidad de dinero, disfrutaba a vicio los placeres morbosos que le ofrecía el hotel de cinco estrellas, Konoha. El lujoso hotel Konoha, se encontraba localizado en el centro de la ciudad Minato Mirai 21, en Yokohama, Japón. Tenía los mejores cuartos, Suite y penthouse que nadie imaginase, con un excelente servicio al cuarto y su propia mucama. Debajo de ese lujoso hotel de 27 pisos, se encontraba el Nigth and day club, una discoteca que acoge a sus visitantes no solo con las mejores bebidas esportadas de otros continentes, sino que les entretenían la vista con sus exóticas bailarinas que hacían desde bailes nudistas, bailes exóticos, y obras eróticas, y si no ibas hasta allá, ellos se encargaban de llevarte el Show hasta tu suite.

En el vestíbulo de tan importante club, se encontraban las chicas exóticas, preparando su vestuario ya que salían en una hora para hacer su debut de danza tropical, montada por el coreógrafo Deidara, un hombre de teatros eróticos. Danzo, la mano derecha del dueño de Konoha había hecho su aparición en los vestíbulos de las chicas, buscando exasperado una de sus jóvenes que pudiera remplazar a una de las chicas que había faltado, deteniéndose detrás de una que no era la indicada para cubrir el puesto de la ausente, pero era la única que estaba disponible en esos momentos.

¡Sakura! — escucho ella la voz de Danzo, volteándose para verle directo a los ojos.

Prepárate, remplazaras a Nami por hoy. — informo con aquella voz gruesa y mandataria, disponiéndose a Salir del vestíbulo de las chicas.

¡Espere!, yo no me se completa la corografía tropical. — soltó Sakura nerviosa, Danzo se volteo y le miro serio, soltando aquellas palabras que hicieron que su corazón palpitara una más rápido de lo normal.

¿Y quien dijo que bailaras en el escenario? — hablo con desdén, dejando a la joven confundida ante sus palabras.

Se arreglo su cabello castaño y largo, dándole tonos ondulados a sus puntas para que resaltaran más sus facciones, y así dar un aspecto rebelde. Se maquillo natural, nada de colores exóticos. Se coloco las prendas interiores, de color blanca con los bordes y encajes rosados, su prenda de abajo cubría la parte de al frente de sus genitales, dejando al descubierto sus glúteo, estas tenían agregado un liguero que sujetaba sus medias blancas. Se puso sus tacones y camisa de cuello y mangas largas, de color negra, saliendo de su camerino. Afuera ya le esperaba uno de los trabajadores personales de Danzo quien le dio intrusiones de lo que debía hacer, estremeciéndose por completo al escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre…_un baile privado._

Ella estaba acostumbrada a bailar desnuda frente al público, pero hacer un baile privado, era otro caso y mas al tener el claro a que se tenía que atener. No podía negarse, después de todo, para eso trabajaba, para entretener al público con su cuerpo, además, tenía en claro que un baile privado era más costoso, por lo tanto su cheque aumentaría un poco más, y el dinero no estaba demás en el caso de ella que lo necesitaba con urgencia, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. El hombre la llevo hasta los cuartos privados del club, abrió la puerta y la dejo que entrara, cerrando la puerta al momento de ella entrar. Observo el lugar con detenimiento, había poca luz, pero la suficiente como para que el espectador disfrute del baile, en el centro había un mueble largo y ovalado, de color negro y en cuero, frente a este se encontraba el tubo de baile, donde las bailarinas asían sus maniobras y artes corporales. Sus ojos se centraron en la parte de atrás de ese cuarto redondo, viendo de espalda a un joven alto quien se servía una copa de whisky. Se dio la vuelta con su whisky en manos, frunciendo el seño al ver que la mujer que tenía en frente no era Nami, sino otra.

Ella le miro curiosa…sus ojos eran estremecedores, profundos y directos, llenos de misterios. Vestía con un chaqué azul oscuro, con la corbata del mismo color, la camisa era de color blanca. El joven camino hasta el mueble ovalado, sentándose en el centro de este, Sakura inhalo y exhalo, caminando en dirección a la reproductora de disco. Llevaba en claro las advertencias que le habían dado, nada de aburrir al cliente, así que decidió poner algo con mas adrenalina y darle su mejor debut al cliente…después de todo, ese tipo de música nunca fallaba, y cada vez que la ponía para complacer a su público, todos terminaban pidiendo más. Phoenix de la banda **Decoded Feedback,** un electro tecno que solía bailar en una de las discotecas nudistas de los ángeles, california.

El joven abrió los ojos, incrédulo al escuchar aquella música, pensó en protestar, pero al verla moverse de esa manera tan provocativa y exótica, decidió permanecer en silencio y ver el espectáculo de la joven. Le habían recalcado una y otra vez que era un cliente _**importante**_, así que no podía decepcionarlo ya que su trabajo estaba en juego.

Se quito la camisa y la tiro alguna parte del suelo, enroscándose en un solo movimiento en aquel tubo. Quedo boca abajo, aguantada de aquel tubo con sus pies que estaban enroscados alrededor de este, tenía sus manos extendidas a ambos lados, levantando su mano derecha para dirigirla al tubo y aguantarse de este, quedando de pie en un solo movimiento para luego mover sus caderas como si se tratara de una bailarina de belly dance. Sus bruscos movimientos se identificaban con esa música electro tecno, era como si estuviera en otro mundo, donde su cuerpo dependía de la música, moviéndolo en un estasis pasional y morboso. Separo un poco sus piernas mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte de atrás de sus sostén, quitándose este en un ágil movimiento. Sus senos quedaron expuestos desvergonzadamente, reluciendo dos anillos plateados en cada pezón, la chica tenía perforaciones en sus pezones, algo contradictorio con esa imagen de joven seria y tímida. El Striptease era una obra corporal en el que ella se lucia a su gusto, sus movimientos eran abruptos, sensuales y agresivos, una combinación explosiva. Se bajo del tubo y se acerco a su cliente, quedando sentada a horcas encima de este, dándole una visión más de cerca mientras bailaba con deleite encima de este, asiendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas y cintura. Estiro asía atrás toda su espalda, logrando tocar el suelo con sus manos mientras movía sus caderas y cintura como una serpiente, como el vaivén de las olas. El espectador en ningún momento levanto sus manos para tocarle, solo la miraba con esa pose seria, observando todos sus movimientos mientras bebía de su Whisky. Se volteo y quedo sentada de espalda sobre él, continuando moviendo sus caderas de la misma manera, mientras se escurría lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo, con su cabeza recostada en medio de las piernas del extraño. Se levanto y recorrió su cuerpo femino con sus manos llevándolas hasta su cuello, elevando su cabello con una sutil gracia, dejando expuesto su sensual cuello mientras se volteaba coquetamente, llevando luego sus manos hasta las ligas de su tanga, soltando estos lenta y torturosamente mientras movía sus caderas. La prenda cayó al suelo, se inclino lo suficiente para darle una buena vista de su trasero y genitales depilados a su cliente. Se alejo de su cliente y camino hasta el tubo, trepándose en este para hacer sus piruetas y trucos, que solo ella sabia ejecutar fácilmente sin haber tomado clases para ello.

No tenía un exótico cuerpo como Nami y las demás, pero esta asía la diferencia puesto que todo en ella era natural, nada de senos artificiales ni labios o glúteos. Su cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado era algo bastante prometedor que ponía en claro su rendimiento en una noche salvaje, tenía unas caderas apetitosas y unos redondos glúteos. Era como una copa B de pechos, nada grandes como las que había visto, pero estas eran firmes, redondas y bien moldeadas, con unos pezones café claros. Sus genitales depilados era otro caso, no tenía una gran vagina como las que habían visto, pero era perfecta para lo que tenía en mente…sus muslos firmes era algo apetitoso, y su piel blanca de porcelana, bien hidratada, con un poco de bronceado, era perfecta y combinaba a la par con ese rebelde cabello castaño. Ella era perfecta para una noche de placer…nada más.

Termino su actuación en una postura en donde sus genitales se vieron expuestos a él, con su pierna derecha levantada y recostada del tubo y la otra en el suelo, manteniendo el equilibrio con esta y con sus manos que estaban aguantadas del tubo que tenia de frente.

Salió de su pose y recorrió su ropa, caminando en dirección al reproductor de discos para apagar la música, luego empezó a ponerse cada prenda que se había quitado. Se inclino un poco par aponerse la tanga, sintiendo una fuerte mano aguantarle por el brazo derecho, aprisionando este detrás de su espalda mientras la llevaba de frete hasta la pared, acorralándola por completo. Se estremeció y pensó en gritar…_esto no era parte de la actuación. _Trago hondo e intento de voltear su rostro para mirar al sujeto que en momentos atrás le había bailado, pensando que este creía a fondo que ella era como Nami y las demás quienes al final de la actuación apremiaban a su cliente con un oral o relaciones anales. El hombre la aguanto con su mano libre detrás de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la joven quien tenía su rost_ro de lado, completamente pegado a la fría pared._

_Au no veo por finalizada esta actuación…_— se acerco a su oído y le dijo aquellas palabra, chocando su gélido aliento con su delicado rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2

Prostituta eres y punto…

Aun no veo por finalizada la función…— se acerco a su oído lentamente y le dijo aquellas palabras.

Se estremeció por completo. Aquel hombre que fácilmente media unos cinco pies y seis pulgadas y con ese cuerpo musculoso la aprisionaba, dejándola sin escapatoria. Intento de moverse, pero cada vez que daba un brusco movimiento, el joven presionaba con más fuerza su brazo derecho, gimiendo ella, y justo cuando le iba a replicar sobre sus actos, escucho aquella voz ronca y fría decirle…

No pague por un simple baile. — atajo en voz fría y seria.

P-pues por un baile **usted **pago, y yo cumplí con dárselo. —discrepo ella con aprensión, el joven levanto la ceja derecha con notable molestia.

Haber, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. — frunció el ceño con sarcasmo.

¿Cuánto dinero quieres? — fue directo con sus palabras, dejando a la joven incrédula ante lo dicho.

¡¿Q-Que? — Soltó ella molesta ante lo dicho.

No te hagas la indignada, sabes de que hablo. — ella no podía articular ninguna palabra, luego de haber entendido al joven.

Eres una prostituta, ¿NO?, por tanto, una prostituta ofrece sus servicios a cambio de dinero. — continuo él, el rostro de ella estaba rojo de la cólera que llevaba por dentro…_le había dicho __**¡Prostituta!**_

¡Que le hace pensar que soy una prostituta!, ¿Acaso no sabe la diferencia de una prostituta a una bailarina? — profirió ella enojada, intentando de soltarse de ese tipejo quien la había aprisionado mas contra la pared.

El hombre bufo ante las palabras de ella como si fueran el chiste del año, enojándola aun más…

No hay diferencia de una cosa con la otra, ambas se dedican a lo mismo de manera diferente. — soltó algo exasperado.

Mire, no se cual sea su problema, o que imagen tenga de nosotras, pero no es mi problema de la manera que usted cálibe las cosas, así que le sugiero que me suerte antes de que grite y le demande por acoso. — le amenazo ella, provocándole gracia al joven.

No me digas. — dijo con sarcasmo, apagándose al segundo su sonrisa, presionando mas fuerte el brazo de la muchacha para tener su atención, gimiendo de dolor.

Prostituta eres y punto. — atajo él con seriedad.

No importa como lo ejerzas, eres prostituta y punto, al igual que las demás. — prosiguió con voz severa.

Vendes tu cuerpo indirectamente al igual que lo hace una artista pornográfica en una revista o en televisión…todas y todos se prostituyen de diferentes formas para satisfacer al publico que le ve por televisión o en una barra bailando que eso es precisamente a lo que tú te dedicas. — conjeturo a su forma, ella quedo sin palabras como para contraatacar y proteger su dignidad…él la había callado.

De una manera u otra, satisfaces al publico ya sea con tus bailes y desnudos, eso es lo que hace una prostituta, satisfacer a su cliente quien paga por diversión…o no me digas que un sujeto no se satisface con una película pornográfica. — finalizo él, victorioso ante el silencio que había provocado con ella.

Nada cambia el hecho que estés aquí a que estés en la calle prostituyéndote, por que indirectamente haces lo mismo…_vender tu cuerpo._ — lo ultimo lo dijo cerca al oído de la joven mientras se entretenía moviendo el pequeño aro que tenía en su seno derecho, jalándolo con suavidad, estremeciéndola en pequeño e inconscientes espasmos. La aprisiono un poco más, pudiendo ella sentir aquel bulto erecto rosando sus glúteos de manera suave y ruda.

Escucho un ruido extraño detrás de ella cual le hizo reaccionar. El ruido se identificaba como el sonido de la hebilla de un pantalón, sintiendo un profundo escalofríos recorrer desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, cerrándose su garganta en un nudo.

Separa un poco las piernas, me aras más fácil el trabajo. — le ordeno, ella estaba indispuesta a obedecer su orden, y justo cuando se disponía a forcejear con él, escucho el llamado de la puerta, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Oye, Sasuke, ya terminaste con tu puta. Los chicos te esperan en la salida, el vuelo no tarda en salir y ya vamos tarazados. — soltó una voz exasperada.

Sasuke se separo de la joven y se dio la vuelta mientras acomodaba su pantalón. Camino en dirección a la puerta y abrió esta, viendo Sakura un joven que cabellos largos y lizos, de color azul celestes. El joven logro mirar a aquella mujer, dándole una sarcástica mirada a su compañero que no tenía buena cara, al contrario estaba del peor humor que nunca.

El nunca estaba de buen humor, y cuando lo estaba era raro notarlo porque siempre tenía ese semblante que lo caracterizaba como una persona fría y sin motivación de la vida, pero hoy asía la diferencia, notándose su terrible aspecto, tan terrible que su compañero sintió lastima por la bailarina exótica quien seguramente tuvo que aguantarle de todo. Salió de aquel cuarto, caminando a la par junto a su compañero quien le miraba con diversión.

Necesitas dos horas más para liberar todo ese estrés que te has traído contigo. — intento de burlarse, Sasuke ignoro por completo los comentarios de su amigo quien empezaba a divertirse con el estado de ánimo de su compañero.

¿Tan buena era como para tardarte tanto?, ¿o acaso sufres de alguna anorgasmia? — le cuestiono su compañero quien disfrutaba de la conversación mucho más que el Uchiha quien se mantenía serio en todo momento.

No era prostituta, suigetsu. — soltó Sasuke a su compañero quien quedo incrédulo ante lo dicho.

A poco no era prostituta. — se burlo Suigetsu, soltando aquello entre risas y e ironías.

Dice no serlo. — arqueo una ceja con sarcasmo, mostrándose en su perfecto rostro blanco, una sonrisa de lado.

¿Acaso es una parodia todo esto? — soltó a carcajadas su compañero quien disfruto del buen chiste que su amigo le había tirado. _¡JE!...una bailarina que no es prostituta, buen chiste le había bajado el Uchiha, de hecho uno de los mejores en la historia que llevaba conociéndolo ya que Sasuke no era de chistes ni bromas como el grupo de compañeros que tenia._

Continuaron con la parodia mientras que Sakura terminaba de ponerse la última prenda de vestir, saliendo de aquel cuarto que tan mala experiencia le había traído. Camino en silencio por el largo pasillo, llegando hasta el camerino donde tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente a su tocador. Una de las tantas compañeras de trabajo, despego la vista de la interesante revista de moda que leía para mirar a su amiga quien tenía una cara de espanto.

¡Demonios! Parece que vistes a Bob Marley en persona. — soltó con una divina gracia burlona que solo caracterizaba a la mestiza de Ino, hija madre americana y padre de nacionalidad americana y mitad japonés.

No estoy como para soportar tus sarcasmos matutinos. — Atajo Sakura mientras habría un pote de crema desmaquilladora y se la untaba en su rostro.

No me digas, Danzo de nuevo…deberás, ese viejo cada vez esta mas menopáusico. — dedujo Ino, retomando la interesante lectura que le ofrecía la revista que tenía en manos.

Soy una prostituta…— soltó al aire Sakura, cayendo en cuenta Ino de lo dicho quien se impresiono y a la vez quedo incrédula ante lo dicho, despegando nuevamente la vista de la revista para mirar estupefacta a su compañera quien había descubierto las Américas y sus capitales.

¡No me digas!...! Valla! ¡al fin lo notaste! — soltó con ironía, cerro su revista y la tiro a un lado de su tocador.

Jhmp…Y yo creí que éramos artistas de cine. — continuo con sus sarcasmos, exasperando a Sakura.

¡NO es graciosos Ino!, ¡Me acaban de llamar prostituta y yo no pude decir nada para defenderme! — profirió enojada, su amiga arqueo una ceja con gracia, mirándola burlonamente.

_Eres una prostituta al igual que una artista pornográfica y punto…_¡VALLA IDIOTA! —Soltó enojadísima, luego de su patético monologo en el cual asía un intento por imitar la voz del tipejo.

Pues ese idiota tiene su punto, y te hizo bajar de la luna al no creer que eras una prostituta. — se bufo Ino.

Ino, ¿Te sientes feliz que te digan prostituta? — soltó Sakura incrédula ante lo tranquila que tomaba Ino la conversación.

No, pero tampoco me la ando fingiendo algo que no soy. — s encogió de hombros y le contesto con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

¡Ah!, ¿entonces tampoco te importa que te toquen y te traten como una?, ¿Verdad? — soltó con ironía Sakura.

¡No!, ¡Espera Sakura! Una cosa es que te digan prostituta y otra muy diferente que te traten como una. Porque indirectamente somos prostitutas porque vendemos el cuerpo para el entretenimiento de otros, pero de halla a que nos toque **sin** el consentimiento de nosotras y quieran otra cosa más que un simple baile, es muy diferente. — cayó en cuenta Ino hasta donde había llegado el tema, aclarando de inmediato los puntos sobre la mesa.

¡Valla! Que ironía, tu también con ese pensar. — soltó Sakura enojadísima, esas palabras era como si vinieran del mísero tipejo que la intento de manosear.

La vida está hecha de **ironías**…— finalizo Ino en un suspiro.

Ignoro los comentarios de Ino y siguió desmaquillándose, abriendo los ojos como plato al ver a través del espejo de la revista que Ino había tomado en manos nuevamente, viendo en la portada de dichosa revista la imagen del hombre que le llamo prostituta en la cara. Cerró los ojos con el ceño completamente fruncido…estaba llena de cólera, con su rostro contraído y completamente rojo. En un repentino paroxismo le arrebato la condenada revista a Ino quien quedo perpleja ante el inesperado arrebato que le había atacado a su amiga, protestando al momento.

¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa frentona? — rugió casi enojada, silenciando al ver esa sonrisa enojada de Sakura quien pasaba rápidamente las hojas de la revista sin delicadeza alguna.

No-No puede ser…él tipejo no mas es un maldito cantante de Rock. — Ino se levanto y se acerco hasta la silla que ocupada Sakura, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de esta mientras le echaba una ojeada a lo que tanto le había impactado a su compañera.

Uchiha Sasuke…— soltó con entusiasmo Ino.

Jhmp, ya se le hacía extraño y fuera de lugar ese corte de cabello nada peculiar en un empresario respetado u abogado, en fin, en ningún rico se vería ese tipo de estilo de cabello rebelde, con los picos de cada punta en un patrón distinto, apuntando en direcciones diferentes.

¡Resulto no mas ser un dichoso cantante! — soltó al aire enojadísima mientras leía el segundo párrafo de la columna.

Uchiha Sasuke es más que un cantante. — le aclaro Ino con un deje de superioridad, como si supiera todo sobre Sasuke, Sakura no le prestaba atención.

Evaluó con cuidado ciudad el aspecto frio y serio de ese joven mientras Ino parloteaba sobre él. Sin duda era él, a pesar de que llevaba todo ese maquillaje extraño parecido al los que Gackt suele ponerse en sus escenarios. Su perfil frio no cambiaba en lo absoluto, era el mismo que había tenido la dicha de ella conocer. En el escenario, al igual que su banda que consistía en cuatro integrantes, vestía con atuendos casi parecidos a los De Gazzette, otro cantante de Rock, aunque al pasar la segunda página, cambio de opinión, viendo una vestimenta gótica, semejante a la que visten los integrantes de Dir en Grey.

La dichosa banda era reconocida con el nombre de Taka, y él era el bendito vocalista de esa banda, pero…¡Un momento!, ¡¿Un cantante de Rock?, ¡¿Qué demonios hacia un cantante de rock en un sitio tan expensivo como lo era el hotel Konoha?...era ilógico, ¿NO?

¡¿Qué demonios hace un muerto de hambre en un lugar como este?...no importa que tan famoso es y que tantos conciertos haya dado, ¡Jamás! Podría pagar un lugar como este. — Soltó Sakura intrigada, Ino suspiro exasperada y le miro con mala cara…_Sakura no la había escuchado en los seis minutos que le había estado hablando sobre él._

Ya te lo dije, no es un simple cantante, es Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto. Ambos murieron en un accidente, su avioneta se estrello en el mar. Sasuke es mucho más que un billonario, y más al heredar la herencia de su abuelo quien falleció el año pasado — le repitió por enésima vez.

Y tú, ¿Por qué te impresionaste de esa forma?, ¿Ni que le hubiera visto en persona? — soltó Ino minutos después, reincorporándose para volver de nuevo a su asiento.

Ese es el punto…este fue el que me llamo prostituta. — Ino casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía de su botella cristalina.

¡¿Qué? — parpadeo varias veces mientras se limpiaba el agua que se había corrido por su barbilla.

El muy idiota me llamo prostituta por el simple hecho que no cerré la función con un oral. — soltó con sarcasmo Sakura, aventando con desgane la condenada revista.

¡Valla!..._si que eres estúpida._ — lo ultimo lo murmuro para ella misma, aun así, Sakura logro escucharlo y estaba a punto de replicar por ello, pero desistió en hacerlo al ser consciente que perdía el tiempo con ella.

Se levanto de la silla, camino hasta los vestidores y se quito la vestimenta que llevaba puesta y se coloco un pantalón cargo color café oscuro, se puso un sostén del mismo color que su pantalón y una T-Shirt color negra. Se puso las media y sus covert color negras, tomando su mochila en manos, salió del camerino sin ni siquiera despedirse de Ino quien no tomo en cuenta la poca cortesía de su compañera…tenía en claro que ella ardía de enojo por dentro, y no era bueno seguir molestándola, al menos que quisieran un buen moretón en el rostro.

…

Llego a su pequeño apartamento a las tres de la madrugada, recibiéndole en la puerta la niñera de sus tres hermanos quien al escuchar el llamado de la puerta, se levando casi adormilada del sofá.

Esto es Overtime…me debes más que la mitad. — le informo la niñera mientras bostezaba, Sakura saco su billetera y le dio en un solo pago todo el dinero que le debía a la niñera, quitándosele el casación de inmediato.

¡Caramba!...gracias, no tenía que pagarme todo de cantazo. — soltó la mujer casi alegre, guardando de inmediato el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

La niñera tomo su cartera y salió del apartamento, dejando sola a la Haruno quien caminaba en dirección al cuarto de sus hermanos quienes estaban completamente dormidos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro, verificando que el pequeño de los gemelos estuviera bien, él era el más enfermizo, mucho más que su otro hermano, ambos tenía unos siete años de edad. El color de cabello de los gemelos era el mismo que el de ella, ambos era de piel blanca y ojos pequeños, acentuados como los de un asiático. La pequeña era Haru y tenía unos cinco años de edad, ella era toda una mona con sus travesuras y carita risueña. Haru tenía un alto parecido a su hermana, creyéndose todos que la veían que era su hija, incluso hasta Ino una vez la veo y creyó que era su hija ante la gran similitud que compartían ambas.

Se retiro de la habitación de los niños y se dirigió hasta su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada como para tomar una ducha a esa hora, lo que le pedía su cuerpo en esos momento era un buen descanso, después de todo el mal rato que había pasado, quien no quería llegar a su casa e ir directo a la cama, después de todo, mañana seria el gran día por ser exclusivamente lunes…el día de llevar a los niños a la escuela, ir a la universidad, recoger en la tarde a sus hermano para luego irse a trabajar seis horas en un restaurante y por ultimo ir al trabajar al club nudista.

Sí que sería un gran día, y si no fuera porque aun resonaba la maldita palabra _prostituta _en su cabeza, ya hubiera conseguido dormirse de inmediato y no estar dando vueltas en la cama como lo hacía a esa hora…la verdad era que aquellas palabras le habían dolido, y mucho, porque eran ciertas.

"_!Eres prostituta y punto!"_

**Espero no haberles decepcionado con el capitulo, se que esperaban acción, pero si lo adelantaba tan rápido, pues la trama iba a perder calidad, pero les prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá acción y de la buena…**

**Déjenme saber sus comentario y criticas, cuídense y besos.**


End file.
